This invention relates to a novel epoxy group-containing disilazane. In addition, this invention relates to a method for producing the epoxy group-containing disilazane.
Gamma-glycidoxypropyltimethoxysilane and beta-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltrimethoxysilane are known in the art as epoxy group-containing organosilanes and are used as epoxy-substituted organosilylating agents. However, neither epoxy group-containing disilazanes nor a method for their production are known at present.
The object of the present invention is to provide both epoxy group-containing disilazanes and a method for their production.